The Master Piece
by cherray21
Summary: “I’ve been acknowledge many times, I am considered famous , my books are read worldwide and all my works are considered best but why do I feel that I haven’t attain the masterpiece of my life? this is not a fan fiction.This is just based in some scenes."


**--- Everything that is written here is purely fictional. This storyline is my own and it's original. Everything that may connect to some story is just a coincidence. I am not copying FEEL FREE TO GIVE YOUR REVIEW….**

**Characters:**

**Reiku ****– the main character and the narrator of this story. The famous novelist.**

**Eline-**** the wedding designer and the live-in partner of Reiku.**

**_"I've been acknowledge many times, I am considered famous , my books are read worldwide and all my works are considered best but why do I feel that I haven't attain the masterpiece of my life? What book should I meditate as "the very best novel that I had created in my life?"-REIKU GRAnT'e_**

**Chapter One:****The sudden awareness!**

**_Kriiing_****…It's the daily clock. Today is Saturday; 7:00 in the morning and this day is a special day for my best friend Karl because this is the day where the girl of his life will vow eternity to him. I pity him. I hate marriage because it will ruin my career but I don't have the right to tell him what to do in his life because it is his own and my opinion is not needed and all I can do is to pretend that I am happy for him. . .**

**Fifteen minutes passed already but I am still here in the bed with Eline.I woke her up and told her to get up for she is needed in the preparation of Karl's wedding. By the way, Eline's best friend is the bride so she did her best to make the prettiest gown in the world.**

**She get up quickly when she learned that it's already 7:30 in the morning. Of course, she did the daily routine of our life and it is to give our "_good morning kiss_****" , have a little conversation while we are busy wearing our clothes then have our _10 minutes breakfast_**** and finally to give each other the " _see you later kiss_****".**

**We part our ways, she went to the reception of the wedding while I went to my working place to finish my latest book. While I was working, I saw a piece of newspaper flying outside the window and because of curiosity, I opened the window and tried to catch the piece of junk. I didn't get it because it went down but I got a chance to read the headline and to some unknown reason, it made me question myself if I had already written a book that leads me to satisfaction or is there a chance that I acknowledge the book that I created as the best of all and be considered as masterpiece?**

**Now that it comes to this, I am already anxious thinking that I never created a story that comes from my heart instead I created it because of the will "money will come out of this, everything should be created to produce money, everything must be connected to money, money and only money."**

**After hours of reflecting, I realized that it is already past 3 and I am late for the wedding so wearing my working clothes, I rushed to the reception. In the front gate, Eline is standing there, wearing her pink dress and holding the tie and coat that I am supposed to wear but due to lack of time, I just march in inside wearing a black shoes, white t-shirt and a black pants and that made me get some attention from the guests .It's very shameful but I am happy because I caught the sight of all the cute girls that attended the wedding.**

**The ceremony passed by quickly, it is time for the party to start , many famous models came to me asking for my name and when I said that I am Reiku Grant'e many people rushed to me and is begging for my signature. I am pleased to the attention and didn't realize that my Eline is having fun flirting with the handsome guys. After the commotion I created calm down, I just realized that my girlfriend is kissing some other guys. I am pissed-off by the situation so I grabbed a glass of wine and drank it. A girl approached me and she introduced herself as Olivia, the youngest sister of my bestfriend. I am surprised to see the cute young girl who is staring at me every time I go to their house suddenly become a beautiful grown-up lady. Because of the shock I got, I didn't get a chance to manage myself to calm down and entertain her that is why she misunderstood the actions I did while she was around me .She excused herself and apologized for if there is something she did .She run away after she said those things. I followed her but I lost sight and then found myself in a strange room.I found there the piece of the newspaper that passed by in my working place but some strange noise begun to emit from the room. Somebody is having sex there! I tried to get out of the place as soon as possible but to my surprise I found-out that it is my girlfriend Eline and the guy she is flirting with awhile ago. What should I do?!**

**---To be continued ---**


End file.
